In the automotive service industry an oil change is one of the more common services performed. This service comprises removing a drain plug from an oil pan. Frequently the drain plug hole becomes stripped out while removing the plug. The known repairs for a stripped drain plug holes are problematic, at best. One current repair is to insert an oversized plug into the drain plug hole. However, subsequent removal of the oversized plug can completely destroy the hole. A second alternative is to remove the oil pan for repair or replacement. Both are costly due to labor and/or parts requirements. The oil pan can be repaired by drilling and tapping the hole to be of a larger size. Conventionally, a T-bar handle is used in connection with a threaded tap which is positioned at the entrance of the hole. The T-bar handle is turned to rotate the tap to thread the hole. However, the extended length of the T-bar handle will not allow precise centering and alignment because the tap will enter at some angle when the tapping process begins.
The present invention is directed to solving one or more of the problems discussed above in a novel and simple manner.